


Northern Lights

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Student Body President Finn, Yearbook Editor Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn's trying to plan a school dance





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late but I'm trying to get it done as soon as I can, I've been so busy

Finn paced the bathroom frantically, trying to calm down. This meeting had been an absolute disaster. The Winter Dance was supposed to be the easiest dance of the year. It was just a little throwaway event for people to hang out, and it was really only the underclassman who would show up, since they weren’t able to go to prom. So how did Finn get stuck with this? He was the student body president, he didn’t plan the small stuff anymore, and yet, somehow, he was the only one who could do it.

And, of course, the underclassman had been absolutely no help. Rather than help him come up with reasonable, realistic themes, they shouted out the most ridiculous ones they could come up, all in order to get laughter out of each other. 

It had been driving Finn up the wall, so he just decided that he would come up with his own theme, and they would just have to go with it. But  _ noooooo  _ that wasn’t fair, apparently. Which was why they ended up with the half-assed Northern Lights theme that Finn had come up with as a placeholder. He had only put it there because he thought no one would go for it. But plenty of people did, leaving Finn stuck planning a dance he didn’t want, with a theme he made up just so it looked like there were options.

How was he supposed to plan this damn dance? They had a tiny budget and he had no idea how to plan something like this. Maybe he could get some streamers? Some sheer fabric? Maybe some strings of lights? 

Finn let out a groan, dropping his head and letting it thunk gently on the mirror. His pity party didn’t really last much longer, though, as he straightened the second he heard the door open. He turned and blinked when he saw Poe. 

The two had been friends back in middle school, but when they started high school, their responsibilities began to tug them apart. Finn’s family had began tugging him towards the world of sports, while Poe’s passions were drawing him towards the arts. Finn had joined the freshmen football team, and Poe had joined a music club, both at the same time on the same days. They hardly ever had the time to hang out, and when they were able to chat, it was just between passing periods or during one of their limited classes together. 

Their falling apart wasn’t out of any faults, it wasn’t dramatic, with shouting and fighting, it just… happened. One day, Finn realized that he and Poe had made their way into separate circles, and that things were different for them.

Music had worked out for Poe, and he had even found himself in a band, playing a few songs at the local diner every once in while. Finn always seemed to find himself there those days, but it was just coincidence. Of course.

Football hadn’t worked out for Finn. Early in the second season, he had gotten hit, hard, and injured his back. It had been bad, really bad, and all the doctors told him that he was lucky to have made it out more or less fully healed. He wasn’t going to play football again, but yeah. Lucky. 

He put his energies elsewhere when he was finally able to, and joined the student government. It turned out to be a good choice for him. He liked it better than football, actually. He got to help people, he got to plan events, and help some of the younger kids. It showed, really, and when he reached his senior year, he was chosen to run the student body.

Poe had been advancing too. He had joined the yearbook club, and had been promoted to the editor at the same time that Finn had been elected. He and his band still did the occasional gigs, but he was so busy with yearbook that Finn hardly ever saw him there either.

This time in the bathroom was really the first time they had seen each other since the beginning of the school year.

Poe seemed just as startled to see him and he blinked for a moment before letting a smile break out over his face. “Buddy! It’s so good to see you!” he strode over and pulled him into a hug.

Finn smiled, hugging him back. “Poe, it’s good to see you too! How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good. Busy to hell and back, but good. You?” They parted, now a little bit awkward. 

Finn let out a long sigh. “Busy… Really busy.”

Poe frowned a little bit, tilting his head. “Are you okay, buddy? You seem upset.”

Finn shrugged a little. “I… I got stuck planning this little dance, but all the underclassmen are being dumb about it, and it’s just going to be a total pain in the ass, and it’s really stressing me out.”

Poe smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

“This isn’t an interview, right?” Finn said wryly, wanting to move on from the conversation.

Poe laughed, shaking his head. “No, not this time. But, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I do still have a question.”

Finn tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“Well, would you be interested in going to the dance with me? As, like, friends?” Poe looked down a little at the end, staring at his feet, and for a moment, Finn felt like they were in middle school again, flirting without really flirting, all awkward smiles and teasing jokes. 

Finn couldn't help his smile and he nodded. “I'd like that. That sounds fun,”

Poe smiled. “Great, so, I'll see you then?”

Finn nodded, “See you then,” his phone buzzed and he frowned. “I should get going,”

Poe nodded, “Okay, see you!” he called, waving as the other headed out. 

\-------

A little under a month later, Finn waited by the stairwell, dressed up nicely.

The dance had turned out well. The decorations were so so, but it was done, and people seemed to be having fun. Finn was more than relieved about that. Poe was supposed to be here soon, although… Aha!

“Poe!” he called, waving and smiling when the other saw him.

“Finn!” he jogged up the stairs, grinning. “Hi buddy! You look great!”

“So do you!” Finn grinned at him.

“Thanks,” he looked around, smiling more. “This looks great, buddy! You did a great job!”

Finn smiled at him. “Thanks!” he cleared his throat, rocking on his feet. “So, do you want to go dance?”

Poe nodded, offering his hand, “Let's go!”

Taking his hand, Finn led him out to the dancefloor. Just as they reached it, a slow song began and the two exchanged awkward smiles. 

“Do you still want to?” Poe asked, gesturing to the crowd.

Finn thought a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

Poe smiled, stepping forward. It took them a moment to get their hands situated, and when they did, they began to sway together slowly.

Poe cleared his throat gently. “I've missed you, buddy. I haven't seen you in forever.”

“I missed you too,” Finn murmured. “I want to spend more time with you, it's been too long.”

Poe nodded a little bit. “I would like that.” After a moment, he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Finn blinked, and he looked away sheepishly. “Mistletoe?”

Finn looked up, “There's no mistletoe up there.”

Poe blushed. “I was hoping that could work.”

“It sorta did,” Poe looked up at that and Finn grinned. “Cmere,” he pulled the other close and kissed him properly.

They enjoyed the moment, at least until there was the sound of a balloon popping. Finn pulled back and sighed. Some freshmen were probably being stupid again.

“I've got to…” he gestured back.

Poe just smiled, nodding. “Go do your thing, Superman.” 

Finn winked before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
